Royal pains
by Necole mae
Summary: The daugthers of Red riding hood ( Ann ) Rupunzle ( Aspyn ) and Cinderella ( Claire ) these girls were acppeted into Brooks Royal High for mulipule reasons. BRH is ther perfect place to learn how to beome a princess or a prince but, these are not oridnary girls. What the wanna be the kinght or the magicin? What if they don't wanna be the princess?
1. Ann

Intro

Everyone knows how the story goes. The damsel in distress, the brave heroic knight to come slay a dragon and save the princess. Well these 3 girls- Ann, Aspyn, and Claire. Didn't like the role of being the damsel in distress, what if the girl wanted to fight the dragon- I mean they spend a great sum of time locked in a tower. I'm sure she's figured the dragon out and knows how to get the job done much faster. No princess has ever spoke her mind all princess just stood there and smiled and said things like "Oh! my brave knight has come to rescue me!" or "Finally my prince! my true love!" O.K first of all you just meet the guys all he did was slay a dragon ( which you couldn't of done yourself if you were smart enough ) but, nope. No girl ever stopped and thought, I don't really like this guys personality or Maybe he just isn't the guys i'm looking for. Well there's hope. Ann, Claire, and Aspyn thought real hard about the average princess, and they're determined to change the image of the typical princess.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ann sat in the dim cold classroom ( in the back of the room which is the WORST place to be especially during math) Ann could barely hear anything, The boy next to her with the eyeliner under his eyes and navy blue hair blasted his headphones so Ann could only hear his music, and nothing else. Ann tried signaling him so she could ask him to turn down his music. From the teacher's point of Ann was harassing the student next to her. "Ann! since you are harassing one of our bright and wonderful students-" Ann though bright was hardly the appropriate word for the boy that wasn't even listening. Also Ann new hated her. The teacher continued " Come and solve this equation!" Ann didn't have to look around the room see new everyone was watching her. Chills ran down her spine. Ann finally made it to the chalkboard. Ann picked up the small piece of yellow chalk and solved the problem ( for the average joe it took about 30-45 minutes) Ann solved it in two minutes. Ann still knew everyone was staring at her. This time everyone's eyes were much bigger, Even the teacher look baffled. The teacher spoke again " Uhh tt-that's right" Mr. Luke cleared his throat " Thank you Ann you may have a seat." I walked back to my seat still feeling embarrassed. The boy with the headphones and blue hair chuckled and said " Well aren't you a smart Annie?" he smirked and put his headphones back on. Ann clenched her fist. "It's not worth it it's not worth it" Ann kept reminding herself to to punch this kid in the face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ann walked home alone staring at the grey skies, mumbling ways she could have solved that equation in math Ann's home felt safe even though she lived in a ruff part of town. It felt like a safe haven. Ann looked around to see if anyone was watching. Ann looked under the mat for a gold key. Ann found it and unlocked the door. The house as usual smelled like coffee. Ann's Mom had two shots of espresso every morning. Ann found her mother sitting down on the old wooden chair her great-grandmother owned. The wooden chair had hand painted flowers the stiles'. Ann's Mother (Ruby) had piles of bills stacked on the small wooden coffee table. Ruby's glasses were half way down her face, her brown/red hair was a split end mess, and her baby blue uniform for the restaurant- Billy's burgers and fries was a wrinkled mess. Ann and her mom ( if you could not tell) the have financial problems. Ever since Ann's Dad gambled all their money away and left one day and never came back. Ann was often concerned for her Mom, so she became a part time tutor for 2 grade kids it only paid 3.50$ bucks an hour but she saved as much as she could sense she couldn't "Legally" get a job until she was sixteen, Ann just turned fifthteen. Ruby smiled " Hello Annie" Ann waved, took of her shoes and took out the trash. Ruby squinted at the electric bill pepped typed some numbers into the calculator, Ruby continued adding numbers and said " Your teacher called, he told me all about your behavior today." Ann took a set in the other old rocking chair " O.K Mom have of the kids their are stupid..." Ann continued on with her story Ruby replied with a series of "ah's", head nods. " Annie i'm glad you told me these things but I was talking about your grades." Even though Ann didn't talk much, when she did she had a tendency of sharing a little too much. Ann's mom always told her not to share too much information with people because one day the could turn on you, and use that information against you. Ann seemed a little curious "My grades?" Ruby nodded, Ruby continued working on her bills she tilted her to the mail scattered counter " There are two letters for you one is red with a gold seal on it the other one is from your school. Open the one from your school first" After Ann grabbed the mail she sat back down and tore open the first envelope. It was a report card, it's usually bad for most kids, not Ann. Her report card had A and B's. Ann looked at her mom " OK i'm still not following" Ruby laughed "Open the other envelope." Ann looked at the red envelope, gold initials were embroidered in gold on the the front it spelled : _BRH._ Ann carfley opened the fancy envelope she read the paper in her hands it read

 _Dear parent or legal guardian of Ann Elizabeth Red,_

 _We would like your child to attend Brooks Royals High. BRH is a boarding school .BRH is a perfect place to learn things that include ; Princess etiquette, knight training, and how to rule a kingdom. Our school also includes clubs ( such as jousting, wizardry 101, Archery and sword fighting) Our also servers 5 course meals, an old church that hold services every Sunday, just located west of the school campus. Our school means business, our students have a strict schedule, but we do provide some free time for our students._

 _We hope that your child would consider enrolling at Brooks Royal High._

Ann closed the paper, boarding school? Ruby's smiled at Ann "You know Ann your strong and beautiful... have such great potential...I only thought it would be fair that you should go here...so you have a better chance at life." Ruby looked down. There was a sense of worry on her face ." Look I know it's a lot to take in at first.. but, just think about it..." Ann noded. "I will mom" Ann tried to manage a smile, gave a kiss on the cheek to her mother, slipped the red envelope in her backpack and walked up stairs. Ann thew her old ugly tie-dye designed backpack to the ground laid on her bed, she look around at her salmon pink bedroom with navy blue curtains, her desk with her old clunky computer sitting there collecting dust. Ann grabbed the envelope and read the paper over and over. Boarding school? Ann knew she was smart but, she had no idea she was smart enough to be accepted into the school that was practically princeton for high school students. Ann thought of her mom. Would she be able to manage without Ann? Wouldn't she be sad? Ann wasn't sure if she wasn't even sure if she wanted to leave home. Even though she wouldn't be leaving any friends behind, she would be leaving her safe haven. Ann tried to think of the possibilities. If she attended the school, learned how to become a princess, marry a prince, and lived in a kingdom she would be able to provide for her mother. I mean if she became a queen she would have riches beyond her belief and her mother would have to work a day in her life. Ann thought of all the possibilities, and came to a conclusion she would go to BRH.

Hey guys! it's Necole! I really hopped you enjoyed the first chapter of Royal pains! the first few chapters are kinda boring beacause it's about Aspyn, Ann, and Claire getting accpeted into the school but the hold a lot of info! anyway thanks for reading!~ Necole


	2. Aspyn

Aspyn's mother always told her to find her floating lanterns, in other words to find your destiny and Aspyn was positive it was a BRH. Aspyn was homeschooled all of her life, but recently Asyn had been asked to attend BRH, Aspyn parents are very over protective about their daughter ( yes the let her outside, don't worry Aspyn's parents aren't anything like mother gothel) Aspyn scooped pascal into her hands ( if pascal could talk he would tell Aspyn that her hands were soft and warm) "Pascal i'm gonna do it! today is the day I'll ask mother and father to attend BRH!" Pascal was sure Aspyn couldn't do it. Aspyn may not be able to talk to animals but she can definitely read animals faces, and his face this wasn't gonna work "C'mon! Pascal help me out here i'm already nervous..." Aspyn looked at her painting of the school on her wall. Aspyn sighed and placed Pascal on her night stand that had all sorts of paints and quotes. Aspyn opened her door, and called her parent's up to her room. Her parents opened the door to see Aspyn covered in paint with colors of red, green, blue, purple and shades of beiges and in gold and black. "Hello Mother , hello Father!" Apyn guided the to some chairs " O.K take a seat alright I have something to say but you can't say anything-"

"Honey why do you have paint on your face?" Aspyn already felt uneasy " Don't worry Mother i'm getting to that just hang tight." Aspyn took a deep breath she opened up her curtains her and her mother made a few years back. "O.K mom you know how you always told me to find my floating lanterns?" Rapunzel slowly noded. behind the curtain was a beautiful painting filled with vibrant colors of her mother and father on a boat looking at the floating lanterns. " O.K I know i'm not suppose to say anything, but Rapunzel your daughter definitely takes after your talents!" Aspyn smiled, then continued " Thanks Dad! Right well I really really believe that my floating lanterns are here..." Aspyn revealed the rest of the painting, which was another masterpiece this time it was a painting of the school with a beautiful sunset and floating lanterns. Aspyn continued, " I believe my floating lanterns are here.." Aspyn's parents were amazed at Aspyn's painting. Rapunzel slowly got of her seat to admire the painting, Rapunzel knew exactly how Aspyn felt, infact it brought a flashback of when she did this with Mother gothel. This time Rapunzel didn't know what to say. " Mom, Dad... what do you think?"Rapunzel looked at Eugene, Rapunzel nearly choked on her words she had felt what Aspyn was feeling. "Aspyn this is a beautiful painting, and you're right.. I did say to find your floating lanterns, but honey...I really don't think it's here.." Aspyn nearly bit her tongue but the words flew out of her mouth " But, Mom! I- I just don't see why? I may not know everything about the world but- I just thought if you gave me a chance I know something is calling me and I just know it's here you of all people know what it's like to be trapped to not be able to follow your dream!" Eugene looked worried about this conversation so he stepped in and said " Hold on now, Aspyn you're mother wasn't allowed outside, you have access to the whole kingdom!" Aspyn and her father began to argue. Rapunzel couldn't take this anymore " ASPYN THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU ARE NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Rapunzel could not believe the words that came out of her mouth. She covered her mouth realizing she sounded just like her stepmom. There were tears running down Aspyn's face, she ran out her room and slammed the door. Rapunzel sat down tears streamming down her face. Eugene came over to comfort her. Aspyn went over to the shed and saddling up but, tears kept fogging up her vision she tried to wipe her eyes but the just kept coming finally she hopped on Maximus , and took Maximus for a long ride through the forest. Maximus was a little concerned for Aspyn, she was always happy when she rode him now she was crying. If Maximus could talk he would ask her what was wrong. Aspyn stopped by her favorite stop when she needed some alone time. it was by a willow tree. Aspyn got of off of Maximus, and sat by the tree. Maximus sat beside her, Maximus looked at Aspyn he neighed which meant he was wondering why she was so sad. Aspyn tried to smile "Don't worry max i'm fine..." the horse looked at her, and his look said "Really? I may be a horse but i'm not dumb" Aspyn tried assure Maximus that she was fine.

It was getting dark, Maximus made sure Aspyn got home before dark. He too had orders to keep the princess safe. Maximus neighed which meant Aspyn should go back. " O.K max it is kinda dark let's go home." Once Aspyn returned to the shed she gave maximus a kiss on his forehead and an apple. Aspyn walked through the castle, all her maids were worried sick, they were even more concerned she didn't eat dinner. One of the maids Johonna scolded her " Aspyn! we were worried sick! and now your dinner is cold!" Aspyn took Johonna hands and looked her in the eyes " Johonna I'm sorry...Johanna you do realizes we have microwaves?" Johanna huffed, and fixed her apron "Well it's not as good when you warm it up the second time! and i'm not the one you should be apologizing to!" Aspyn noded " I know.. i'm on my way to apologize right now.." Johonna patted Aspyn's back "Well you best be of then." Aspyn noded. Aspyn was not what to say to her parents. she opened the door to her living room, there was no one there, the room was dark, there was a candle on the the table. Aspyn walked over to the candle and picked up the candle. Aspyn walked around the room "Hello? Mom? Dad...I just wanted to say i'm sorry..." Rapunzel came out of the shadows, Aspyn ran and gave her a hug "Mom! i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be out that long.. also i'm sorry about the whole school-" Rapunzel hushed Aspyn "Honey if anything i'm the one who should be sorry..." Rapunzel looked at all the paintings her and daughter made all the painting had beautiful vibrant colors "Honey...If you really believe your destiny is here...Then me and your father will allow you to go." Rapunzel smiled. Aspyn smiled back. Aspyn was finally ready for her life to begin, at BRH.


	3. Claire (Luna)

Everyone knows the old tale of Cinderella well did you ever wonder what happened after that? Well Cinderella had kids 3 to be exact. There names are Walter, Violet, and Claire. Walter loves his sisters, but since he became a king he hadn't seen his family much. So Violet and Claire were the only ones left. Violet however didn't get along with Claire. Claire was sweet and innocent. Violet was a snob and just plain cruel (well cruel to Claire). Recently Violet had been accepted into BRH not because of her grades it's the fact she's cinderella's daughter. Claire looked very young for her age she is 14 old enough to be in high school.. but unfortunately Claire had also was asked to attend BRH. Claire told her parents she had no problems with her current school so she decided not to also knew she would get a lot of weird looks at BRH. Violet has a perfect figure long black hair, she looked like her was also the captain of the cheer team, popular with the boys,girls wanna be like her and somehow all the teachers love her. Claire on the other hand looked like a 10 year old girl . Claire had no curves she had medium length blonde hair. She had friends but they were animals and plants, and nobody really knows Claire that well most people only talk to her to ask what it's like to be sisters with Violet. Claire sat on her bed looking reading a book her mother recommended ; How to find a prince in 10 easy steps! Claire wasn't a fan of some of the rules. One of them was If you already love him even though you just met, it's okay! Claire didn't believe in that rule, I mean what if he snores or picks his nose when he thinks no one is looking, or Smacks on his food at dinner time? That is sooo not attractive. Claire believe's that relationships take time and lot's of work. Violet entered the room, then admired the form from BRH she hung up by her mirror. "You see here?" Violet pointed to the Red paper. "This is proof i'm better than you!" Claire rolled her eyes, and flipped a page in her book. Claire replied without taking her eye's off her book "Violet I have no interest in becoming better than you. Also I'm more than glad to have the whole room to myself." Violet scoffed "Whatever, at least i'm doing something with my life!" Violet chuckled "Oh my dear Claire bear, when will you catch up? our dear brother is already a king of his own kingdom, I'm going to go to the best school there is and what are you doing? oh yeah that's right! Talking to animals like a lunatic!" Violet laughed " Ha! that's what everyone should call you Luna!" Violet's jean pocket vibrated she pulled out her phone, she opened her closet and grabbed her gucci shoes " I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go and my new school uniform and by some new shoes!" Violet stopped halfway out the door "If I see some plain ugly mary- janes I'll think of you!" Violet laughed, and slammed the door. Claire looked at the red paper in the wall. " Am I gonna let

Violent win?" Claire wasn't going to let violet in the battle. Not this time.

Cinderella get violet and Claire are all sitting at the dinner table. Most of them are telling each other about their successes and as cinderella calls it- your highs and lows of the day. And Claire was ready to share her high of the day. "Mom" Cinderella smiled "Yes dear?" Claire is usually very shy not this time. "Mom, I wanna go to Brooks Royal High." Everyone stopped and looked at Claire, Violet nearly choked hearing the news. Cinderella looked concerned. "Claire are you sure?" Claire nodded. Violet scoffed "You must be joking!" Claire Glared at violet then replied "No I'm not joking" Cinderella looked at her husband, Kit. "Dear what do you think?" Kit smiled, put his shoulder around his daughters "The more the merrier I always say! I think my girls will make the school look much better!" Cinderella smiled "Alright then! I just can't believe my daughters are growing up so fast!" Cinderella came over and joined the family hug.


End file.
